The End, Part 1
*Note: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. The episode got completely deleted right at the end and I had to start it again and I have been busy all week with assessments. I hope you enjoy the episode. The End part 1 is the Twelth episode of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX series. It is the first part to the two part season final. Ben first uses Ultimate FuzzBall. Plot Ben wakes up at 4:00 am after his alarm clock buzzes at him. He relieves himself at the bathroom, shaves and showers. Ben then scrolls through the Ultimatrix to find the first speed alien, Jetray. Ben becomes Jetray and flies towards Gwens house. Jetray arrives and finds Gwen waiting for him on the rooftop. Jetray wasn't strong enough to carry Gwen and keep his speed so he transformed to XLR8. XLR8 grabbed Gwen and ran towards Kevins house. They arrived and saw no sign of Kevin. XLR8 became Nanomech and flew through a crack in the window. Nanomech found Kevin's room and he was too tempted to scare him in his sleep. Nanomech became Rath and he roared in Kevin's ear. Kevin grabbed him Plumbers Badge from under his pillow, absorbed Taedenite and smashed Rath in the jaw. Rath reverted to Ben and he handed Kevin a razor, pushing him into the bathroom. Ben then grabbed Kevin's keys and got his car ready. Kevin walked out and walked into his car along with Gwen and headed towards the Rustbucket III. Ben transformed to Echo Echo and then Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo flew off so fast that it created a sonic boom. Ultimate Echo Echo arrived at a trailer park to find Grandpa Max, Helen Wheels, Pierce and Manny Armstrong eating one of Max's disgusting breakfasts. He transformed to Upgrade and told them all to get into the Rustbucket. He then merged with it and flew off at a speed almost as fast as Jetray's. They arrived at the Rustbucket III and saw Kevin and Gwen waiting and they boarded immediately. Ben reverted to normal and Kevin flew North towards Vulkanus' hideout. Suddenly they got a video call from Jimmy Jones alerting them he was at the park eating people alive. Kevin changed their direction to North-East and they flew off at top speed. They arrived there about 8:00 am and stood ready for battle. They tried to find Vulkanus when a green laser shot into a bush from the Rustbucket III. Ship unmerged and stood ready for battle. Vulkanus walked out of the rubble ready for chuckling, he then sent out his minions as he continued eating. Minions swarmed the team. Gwen covered herself in a mana suit and created five two-headed serpents. Kevin absorbed a mixture of a Kinet rock and Khoros rock to give him super speed and super strength. Max equipped himself with guns, Ship became a space ship and the Plumbers Helpers used their powers. Ben became Spidermonkey and jumped through webbing the minions to the floor as the two-headed serpents slithered through eating them whole. Larger, more muscular minions came out and Spidermonkey turned into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey smashed them into the ground webbing them aswell but again, larger and more muscular minions came out. Ultimate Spidermonkey became Humongousaur. Humongousaur grew to his largest height and began smashing them to pieces, knocking them off with his large spiked tail. More minions came out climbing over him. He became Ultimate Humongousaur and smashed them away. Ultimate Humongousaur then began shooting missiles at them. Gwen called to him and said "Ben, go take care of Vulkanus. We can take these little..." and got knocked down. Ultimate Humongousaur saw lots of debris in the area and transformed to FuzzBall. FuzzBall rolled towards Vulkanus gaining more and more speed. By the time FuzzBall reached Vulkanus he had absorbed enough debris to be larger than Cannonbolt. FuzzBall jumped ontop of Vulkanus but he hit him off with a palm. FuzzBall continued attacking him until Vulkanus began to tire out. FuzzBall then jumped on him and he needed both arms to push FuzzBall off. Ben got excited and smashed himself at Vulkanus like a giant bowling ball, then he began squishing him, bouncing all over him and finally, released his toxins which would cause him to pass out. FuzzBall, back at normal size, was cheering when Vulkanus walked out of the cloud of toxins smirking and completely conscious. FuzzBall had no other choice so he ruffled his fur and tapped the Ultimatrix to become Ultimate FuzzBall. Ultimate FuzzBall stood 8 ft in height with an organic robotic body and a long tail. At the back of him he had a jetpack which grew on FuzzBall when his species evolved. Ultimate FuzzBall had a serious face and slowly walked up to Vulkanus, his tail dragging and absorbing the debris converting it to rocket fuel. Holes at the bottom of his boots also absorbed the debris. FuzzBall stood right infront of Vulkanus and was still shorter. He activated his organic jetpack and slowly flew up to Vulkanus' face. Their noses touched. Vulkanus burst out in laughter and spat all over FuzzBall's face. He moved his head back and then forth sending Vulkanus flying into a lake. Gwen looked over at the robot body standing strong and the body in the pond. She called Kevin and he saw the Ultimate prongs and FuzzBalls fur and explained that it was Ultimate FuzzBall standing there. They then continued fighting. The largest minions Gwen had seen walked out. They knocked the Plumbers Helpers aside. Grandpa Max shot at them but there was no effect and they knocked him down aswell. Gwen, Kevin and Ship stood surrounded. Gwen jumped at one of the minions, shattering her mana suit but landing safely outside of them. Kevin ran at them smashing three away and standing beside Gwen. Ship shot lasers at them and knocked one out of the park into the city. Gwen and Kevin thought they had a chance to win but suddenly the minions smashed them all down. Ultimate FuzzBall punched Vulkanus in the stomach and saw them all knocked down and hoped that Ship would save them. Paradox then appeared infront of FuzzBall and told him he must save them or else the fight would be lost. Paradox explained that he would keep Vulkanus busy. Ultimate FuzzBall rose into the sky and flew towards the minions and began smashing them all down one by one. To be continued... Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Ship *Grandpa Max *Plumbers Helpers *Jimmy Jones (video call) *Paradox Villains *Vulkanus *Vulkanus' Minions Aliens Used *Jetray *XLR8 *Nanomech *Rath *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Upgrade *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Humongousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur *FuzzBall *Ultimate FuzzBall Abilities used by Kevin *Taedenite *Kinet (XLR8's homeworld) and Khoros (Fourarms homeworld) rock Creatures made by Gwen *Two-headed Serpent (x5) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Season Finales Category:Story Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes